


Valentine's Day Without You

by Alastair



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Japan, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Some angst, There's a Bed But Look at That Perfectly Good Wall Right There, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: Nami told him she would call, but it's been weeks, and Valentine's Day is coming.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Series: Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073942
Kudos: 17





	Valentine's Day Without You

On her break, Nami stared at the phone in her hand and chewed her thumb.

She lifted her hand to start to type. Yet every time she did, Nami would erase what she put down.

Getting jittery just because she wanted to contact Luffy again - Nami felt childish. Wasn’t this a high school girl’s problem? As a grown woman, she couldn’t believe how she was acting.

Nami took a deep breath, straightened her back, and lifted her hand.

And the phone rang. A name appeared on the screen.

She blinked, and answered, “Hello? Robin-chan?”

“Nami-chan, how are you?”

“Oh, I - I’m fine.” She blushed and bit her lip while she tried not to think about what she had just been about to try to do.

“How’s your mother?”

With a relieved smile, she said, “She’s much better, thank you. I think Nojiko and I will finally convince her to stop smoking.”

“I hope so,” she said.

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” Robin said. “I called to ask if you had anything planned on Valentine’s Day.”

Surprised, Nami said, “No, I didn’t.”

“Franky said he had an idea that sounds fun,” she said. “Would you like to go to a party? We’ll rent out a karaoke room. We’re inviting both couples and singles. That way everyone can meet and mingle with friends.”

Biting her lip, Nami said, “That does sound fun ... Who’s going?”

“Well, it’s a loose list right now. I want to invite Vivi-chan and Sanji-kun, and Usopp and his girlfriend.”

“What about the single people?”

“Usopp-kun’s friends Luffy-kun, and Brook-san are still single.”

Nami drew herself up and stared through the wall while her skin crawled.  _ Single _ ? Nami worried her lip as Robin went on.

“I thought we could invite Shirahoshi-chan, and Rebecca-chan to even it out.”

“You could invite Chopper-kun and Jimbei-san too,” she said in her distraction and bit her thumbnail.

“Nami-chan? What’s wrong?”

Shirahoshi and Rebecca were both so cute. They were both sweet, lady-like, and no one had ever thought they were loose women at a glance. No one had called them wild delinquents. She cringed to herself.

Was that it?

Now that she reminisced, they hadn’t said anything about being a couple. She had just assumed. Why would he go out with a woman who just threw herself at him? Just because he was warm, and funny, and accepting?

_ I really am still a child, _ Nami thought and closed her eyes.

“I ... might skip this one,” she said.

“Nami-chan,” Robin said, her voice soft and soothing, but she sighed. “I can’t make you if you don’t want to come, but I was thinking of you when Franky was talking about it. I guess someone he knew got stood up for Christmas. They didn’t want to make them feel left out again.”

Nami cringed. Luffy had been looking forward to a trip with Usopp, but when Kaya had come to visit as a surprise, it had thrown their plans out the window. She and Luffy had only run into each other by chance.

She had been shocked when he had asked her to go, but she had thrown herself into the trip with exuberance. Hadn’t she thought about him before? Nami had thought there was something even before the tumultuous love-making had started. Then they had been snowed into the cabin, stuck there for three days, and the sex had never really ended until the rescuers had dug them out.

And she had just thrown herself at him that whole time. Was that why Luffy was still ‘single’?

“It’s fine, Robin-chan. I’ll think about it.” Nami smiled while she lied. She had heard once that people could hear someone’s smile. Maybe it would distract Robin from hearing the lie.

He wouldn’t want to see her.

As they said their goodbyes, Nami stared at her phone before she shoved it into her pocket, but the anxious flutter in the pit of her stomach never left.

* * *

_ “I’ll call you!” _

“Luffy!”

Something jabbed his side, and Luffy grimaced at his buddy to snap. “What the hell!”

“You’re spacing again,” Franky said.

“So?” Sitting upright, Luffy took his tequila and swigged it back.

“You’ve only had one drink.” Zoro laughed.

With a fist slammed on the bar, he said, “I don’t space out when I drink too much, damn it!”

Usopp pointed over at him and grinned. “You should listen to this anyway, astronaut.”

Scowling at that, he said, “Listen to what?”

“We’re doing a Valentine’s party! Oh! Zoro, you and your new girlfriend should come too.”

“A party?” Zoro raised a brow. “If we have the same day off, I wanted to take her out with just the two of us.”

Franky shook a finger at him and said, “You’re going.”

“Why are you deciding for me!?”

With a squinty eye, Luffy asked, “What kind of party?”

“Get this,” Franky set his Jack and Coke down, “You know how they have spritzers or whatever for a bunch of single people? Forget that! We get together some couples  _ and _ single people together. We’re all friends. We all know each other. We can play a little bit of matchmaker too and see who might like to try a little snog in an alleyway later.”

Luffy tapped his fingers on the bar and considered while Usopp butted in. “Forget the alley part! Besides, there’s a bunch of ladies Robin-san’s bringing! We’re throwing in you and Brook, okay, Luffy?”

“Huh? I’m not gonna go to your alleyway party!”

“Forget the alleyway!”

Luffy pouted at him across from Franky. “Besides, I already got a girlfriend. I ain’t going!”

Not that she had called like she said she would. Luffy, not for the first time, touched his phone through his pocket with a frown.

He would wait - he would - but he didn’t know what her reaction would be.

Realizing that his friends were too quiet, he glanced at them only to scowl when he found them staring at him. His shoulders hitched up. “What?”

“When’d you get a girlfriend!?” Usopp yelled.

“Is she cute?” Zoro raised a brow.

“Is she a babe!?” Franky slapped his back with a laugh.

Luffy winced from the hit, but he grinned. “She’s adorable!”

“You should bring her to the party!”

He pouted at Usopp, and said, “Maybe, but ...”

“Hey, a first Valentine’s Day should be alone together,” Franky said. “You don’t have to come then.”

Zoro raised a brow at him. “Why don’t I get a pass?”

“This is Luffy’s first girlfriend.”

“What’s that got to do with anything!?”

Leaning in over the bar to look at him better, Usopp asked, “What are you gonna do?”

“I dunno.” Luffy pouted and touched his phone again. He realized that waiting for New Years to pass was fair enough - they could spend time with their own families that way - but weeks after even that? “What did you guys do?”

Franky smiled. “I flew us up to Hokkaido.”

Usopp grinned. “I painted her a portrait.”

“I  _ was _ gonna just take her out to a dojo,” Zoro grumbled.

Franky looked at him sideways. “You’re going to the party.”

“What the hell!?”

With a pout, Luffy rested his chin on his hand. “I have no idea what to do then.”

“Just take her out to dinner,” Zoro said while he still scowled at Franky.

“Luffy, I know a nice place you could take her.” Usopp came around to sit on his other side. He flipped through his phone before he showed him what seemed to be a high-end restaurant. “I present the Baratie!”

Luffy’s eyes widened. “Whoa, is that on the docks?”

“Just think of it. You and your lady love out over the water!”

Pulling out his phone, Luffy searched for the restaurant himself and tilted his head before he drooped. “Reservation only. Booked through Valentine’s.”

Usopp and Franky both looked at each other over his head before Usopp nodded to him. “We’ll look into it for you.”

“You need to have a magical first Valentine’s Day!”

Brightening, Luffy grinned as Zoro began to berate Franky. “What about my Valentine’s Day, you assholes!?”

* * *

Nami stared at the bag on her futon. She had finally had time to start to unpack after her rushed trip to the hospital. Now, though, her hands hesitated and hovered over the cloth before she grasped the old black sweater.

Luffy had helped her pack when the rescuers had dug them out of the cabin. They had shoved clothes into bags haphazardly. Had they left something of hers in one of his bags?

She bit her lip as tears rose to her eyes, and she clutched the black sweater to her chest. It still smelled like him.

_ His arms wrapped around her, and his nose tickled her hair while he kissed up and down the nape of her neck. Luffy whispered, “I want to see you in a kimono, neck bared for me ...” _

Nami drooped and sat on her futon with a sigh before she wiped her tears away. With it in her hands, she knew she would have to return it to him, but her arms weighed her down. With it in her hands, Nami could not move.

Hadn’t they said anything that was more concrete to one another? Nami struggled to think of anything that might have suggested more of a solid relationship other than just sleeping with each other.

_ “You’re adorable.” _

She clutched his sweater.

_ “I’ll bathe you,” he said while he stroked her stomach. _

_ “Your tongue isn’t a bath!” She said, breathless, and her body thrummed with the feel of him in her. _

_ “Use your imagination.” He moaned to her lips. “I’ll clean you up in no time.” _

In fact, hadn’t he been a bit of a pervert?

That just made her squirm more instead of upsetting her. Luffy had seemed to adore her, and yet they had said not one word of love that was not the passion of the moment. An ache filled her.

_ “They’re coming down now. You hear them digging?” _

_ She whimpered and clutched his shoulders, but the excitement made her hold him rather than push him away. “Then - then shouldn’t we stop?” _

_ “But you haven’t cum on my cock yet ...” _

Nami buried her face into his sweater with a shiver. The scent filled her.

_ “Here.” He passed her the last of the cocoa before he slid in behind her. _

_ Flushing, she turned her head to glance at him, and he gave her the largest grin before he kissed her. She gasped to his lips and moaned before he snickered. _

_ With a shudder, she asked, “What was that for?” _

_ “That’s the last of the cocoa. I wanted to share some of it.” _

_ “I haven’t even had a sip yet.” _

_ “Then why do you taste so sweet?” _

Groaning, Nami dropped his sweater on her futon before she began to dig through her pack again. She had a task to do.

Nami could call him after. She would.

After she tossed her last piece of laundry into her mini-washer and put away what little camping gear she bought for the trip, Nami stared at his sweater. Biting her thumbnail, she rubbed her arms as she hugged herself.

When the doorbell went off, she hurried away.

* * *

Luffy pressed his face into his desk with a groan.

“I don’t wanna,” he said.

“Someone has to write up the reports,” Lucci said with a scowl. “I’m going out to do building inspections.”

Eyes lighting up, Luffy stood and raised his hand high. “I’ll trade with you!” He picked up the piece of paper on his desk to point at what he had written down, and said, “You’ll just have to rewrite what I wrote anyway!”

As Lucci glowered at Luffy’s abysmal handwriting of kanji and the like, Luffy ran around the desk and headed for the door.

“So I’ll take care of those inspections for you!”

Lucci shouted after him, “You’re going to the zoo and then the hostess club on Showa-dori and Nihachi!”

With a snicker, he waved at him. “That sounds fun! I’ll be back in a couple of hours!”

Jogging out the door, Luffy pulled on his jacket and went to the garage. He called over to a mechanic tinkering with a fire truck. “I’m taking one of the company cars!”

Den raised a brow down at him. “Do you have a license?”

“I got one last year,” Luffy said, waving at him, “It’ll be fun!”

“Shouldn’t you say ‘it’ll be fine’!?”

“See ya when I get back, Den!”

In the car emblazoned with the Fire Department’s logo, Luffy started the engine and headed to the zoo first.

* * *

Luffy still had to fill out paperwork, but this was the easy stuff - marking yes or no. Once through the zoo, and having pet anything and everything they let him, Luffy arrived at the hostess bar called ‘Mermaid Cafe’.

He put on his hat and retrieved a new clipboard before he headed inside. At the door, he waited for the hostess to finish with a guest inside the entranceway.

She returned with a smile. “How might I serve you, Master?”

Luffy blinked before he pointed at his hat and badge with his pencil with a laugh. “I’m here for the inspection.”

While she winked and giggled, she said, “That’s what they all say.”

Smirking, he laughed. “I’m sure they do. Could you get Urouge-san?”

She blinked at that and froze before her face exploded in color. “Oh, oh, yes! Yes, of course!” The young lady disappeared behind the screen, and Luffy shook his head with a grin.

As he waited, Luffy checked the time on his phone and smiled at the background picture.

He did not take pictures often as he liked going out and doing things rather than pausing to watch stuff happen. Nami had insisted though and cuddled into his arms while she looked adorable.

They had both taken pictures.

His head bowed over hers, Luffy had smelled her hair while Nami had smiled at the camera with a victory sign. She had yelled at him for it, but he kept the picture. In that instant, he had been in heaven.

“Oh, Luffy-san from the Fire Department, right? I’m Urouge. I talked with you over the phone.”

When the largest man he thought he had ever seen came out, Luffy gaped before he bowed a bit. “That’s me!”

As he put his phone away though, Urouge tilted his head. “Ah, was ... sorry, never mind.”

Luffy’s hand stopped and he looked down at his phone where the picture of him and Nami still showed. When he looked back, Urouge cleared his throat and turned away.

“Let me show you around the building.”

“Right ...” Luffy said while an uncomfortable feeling came across him.

* * *

After the inspection, Luffy and Urouge bowed to each other.

“Thank you for your hard work, Luffy-san.”

“Thank you,” he said.

Urouge hovered by the door and watched him. Luffy frowned in concern.

“If you would excuse me-”

“You know Nami, huh?”

Pausing, Luffy turned back and raised a brow. “So?”

“Aren’t you going to ask how  _ I _ know her?” Urouge spread his arms out as if to gesture to the hostess building as well as himself.

With a frown, he asked, “Why would I?”

His eyes narrowed in confusion when Luffy headed out the door.

As Nami left the hospital with a sigh, she dug into her purse for her phone. She  _ would _ call him. After all, she had to return his sweater at the very least. If he didn’t want to talk to her otherwise then, she could try to deal with that if it came.

Frowning, she moved aside her keys. Nami checked the pockets, and her hand darted from one corner to another in her search while she felt dread grow.

_ No! _ Kneeling on the sidewalk, Nami groaned and pulled some items out before she replaced them and pulled out others instead. The checkbook, her journal for grocery lists, the little makeup bag, the bag of feminine necessities, and all of the other little odds and ends that always belonged in a purse.

Except for her cell phone.

Nojiko came out and stared. “Nami? What’s wrong?”

“My phone’s gone!”

They searched the hospital after they begged a nice nurse, but nothing was found inside even when Nojiko called it with her own phone. So they went out to track her steps to the hospital, and Nami tried to listen for her phone even as Nojiko frowned in concern.

“Nami, you can call your service - they’ll find it with GPS.”

“But I ...” Nami cringed and held cold fists to her chest while she held her tongue.

She hadn’t even told Nojiko and Bellemere about it. Informing her step-mother that she had tossed sheets with a man had not been high on her list after her health scare. Bellemere still wasn’t fully recovered either.

How could she tell them that she had slept with a man she barely knew and needed to call him to make sure they were still a couple - or could be one ...

Nojiko put her hands on her hips and sighed. “Well?”

“I just wanted to call someone.”

“Let’s get a hold of your service then.”

With a sigh, she drooped, but she made the call with Nojiko’s help, and she went home late that night without her phone.

Perhaps, she could view this as a sign. Calling Luffy was a mistake. He was single after all, wasn’t he?

* * *

Usopp called.

“I wasn’t able to make the reservation, sorry. They’re really booked up. You’re on the waiting list though.”

Luffy pouted. “Thanks, Usopp. I guess I should’ve thought about it more though. I can try to bring her to that steak place I like.”

“You can’t bring her there. That’s ridiculous. The waiters wear cowboy hats!”

“Yeah, it’s great!”

Usopp hummed on the other side of the line before Luffy heard him snap his fingers. “You know what? Invite her to the party!”

“You guys said I was clear with that.”

“It’s fine. She’ll want to see everybody, I bet.”

Starting to smile, Luffy said, “Yeah, I guess she would at that. Which karaoke place was it again?”

“Big Echo Karaoke. By the Sumida River.”

Luffy grinned wider. “And that way I can take her home after!”

“Ooh, you’re gonna test her with that, huh? Don’t forget condoms!”

With a flush, he said, “I have some, Dad!”

“Then I have nothing else to teach you, my so-”

He hung up on him with a snicker.

Ignoring Usopp’s miffed texts after, Luffy relaxed in his big comfy chair. He stared at Nami’s name in his contact list before he shook his head. Luffy would wait forever, but this was getting strange. Nothing from her for weeks?

That was too weird, and Luffy began to tap his foot. He pursed his lips before he clicked the call button.

When it went straight to voicemail with no rings, Luffy sat up straight, and his eyes widened.

“Wait ...”

As a firefighter, he was aware of a few small details about safety. A phone, if on, would ring for a set amount of time before going to voicemail.

A phone, if off, would ring twice before going to voicemail.

And if it was off for longer than eight hours, it would not ring at all and would go straight to voicemail.

Luffy called Usopp back and talked over him when he answered, “I need Robin’s number!”

“Wha - what do you mean you need her number?”

“Nami’s not answering her phone, and there’s been no rings!”

The silence on the other side made Luffy get up to grab his jacket. He pulled it on while Usopp finally said, “ _ Huh _ ? What’s this about Nami?”

“She’s my girlfriend! And her phone’s been off for over eight hours, and I haven’t heard from her in weeks now!”

“ _ Nami-san _ ’s your girlfriend!? What - when did that happen!?”

With a scowl, Luffy stomped into his boots. He didn’t know where he was going yet, but he wanted to be ready. “She’s the one I took out to the cabin! I ran into her after I talked to you.”

“But that’s ... listen, Luffy, Nami-san’s gotten better over the years, but she’s not the girl for you. She used to work at a hostess place, you know! She’s not your type at all! Don’t jump for the first girl you know. Just-”

“Usopp! Robin’s number. Now. Something’s wrong. Nami told me she’d call me back, but she never did, and now calling her sends my phone straight to voicemail,” as he was saying it, he realized how it sounded, but he pressed on. Her worried face was the last thing he remembered from her. “Phones only do that if they’ve been turned off for eight hours. Who turns it off for that long nowadays?”

They had when they had been up in the cabin. Had she forgotten to turn it back on since then? Did something happen to her on her way back? Was she all right?

“She’s been playing with you, Luffy! Who doesn’t call for weeks? You showed her a good time, and now she’s changed her phone number to avoid you!”

Luffy’s eye twitched. “Nami’s not like that!”

He thought of her sweet glances. How she had so shyly pressed against him.

Nami who had learned to cum with him and hadn’t even put that toy inside of herself before he had. They had lost their virginities together.

_ “I wasn’t too forward?” _

_ Nami stared into his eyes, but she bit her lip and worried it with her teeth. _

_ “You were just right to me,” he said with a chuckle. As he stroked her hair, she seemed to sag in relief. _

_ “I was so nervous!” _

_ Luffy gaped before he burst out in laughter. When she smacked his shoulder lightly, he said, “I thought I was gonna jump out of my skin! You’re so cute, but ... me?” _

_ Her eyes dropped for only a moment. “You were so lively. Everyone smiles when you do.” _

_ Surprised, he stared at her and tilted his head while she pressed her face into his chest. Luffy patted her back then and pouted. She seemed so worried then. _

_ “I think I wanted to take that for myself.” _

“Nami-san’s not girlfriend material, Luffy!”

“Don’t talk about her like that!”

“You don’t know her!”

“Phone number. Now.” Luffy twitched and waited. He could not listen to this any longer, and he was so close to just heading out the door, but he had nowhere to go. Where would he look?

Finally, Usopp sighed and told him the number which he wrote down on the wall. He could buy paint later.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Nami-san’s not as sweet as-”

Luffy hung up with a scowl before he dialed the number. On the other end was Robin’s alluring voice. “Hello?”

“Robin-san. It’s Luffy, Usopp’s friend?” He practically hopped on his toes. Where was he going? Luffy wanted to run.

“Luffy-kun? What’s going on?”

“When did you last hear from Nami?”

The chilled silence on the other end made him remember that he hadn’t used an honorific, but Robin then said, “And why would you need to know that?”

“We’re going out,” Luffy said when he remembered Usopp’s confusion and the words he wanted to unhear. If he explained, he figured that he would get a better response from Robin. “I tried calling her just a bit ago, but she didn’t answer. It went straight to voicemail, and I haven’t heard from her in a while, so I’m worried about her now.”

“Eh?” Robin said as shock traced her tones, “I - I had no idea. When?”

“Christmas. When did you last hear from her? Is she okay?”

Robin was quiet a moment longer before she said, “I talked to her last week about the Valentine’s party. She didn’t mention you.”

Luffy winced, but he stiffened his jaw. “She was okay then though?”

“She was upset, but ...” Robin paused just long enough for Luffy to feel fear creep in.

“What do you mean upset? She said she was gonna call me back, but she never did.” He didn’t want it to be true. It wasn’t. “Robin-san, where does she live?”

Usopp was wrong.

“Luffy-kun, I’m not sure if I should tell you ...”

“Then do you know of another way to get a hold of her? Right now? I was gonna bring her to the party too, but her phone’s been off at least eight hours. It’s how cell phones work, and people just don’t turn their phone off that long anymore, you know? Something’s wrong!”

He heard her hum in thought. Luffy reached for the doorknob, poised to run.

“You’re a firefighter, right, Luffy-kun?”

“I just want to make sure she’s okay,” he said.

With a deep breath, Robin said, “I’ll try calling her sister first, okay? I’ll let you know what I find out.”

His chest crumbled, but he nodded. “All right, thank you, Robin-san.”

So Luffy kneeled on the rug in front of his door and waited.

He squeezed the doorknob and stared at his phone.

“Please, answer her,” he whispered. “Tell Robin she’s okay. Let me know ...”

His heart was pounding, he realized, and he touched his chest with a trembling hand. He gazed at his screen with the image of the two of them. Nami smiled at him while his head was bowed over hers. It was a smile that wouldn’t hurt him.

He couldn’t take their refusals for answers until he could see that smile again. In front of him or in his arms - he would take either. Whether she wanted to be with him or not.

When the phone rang, he answered, “Is she okay!?”

“She’s fine, but ... her sister said she didn’t say anything about you.”

He cringed, but he stood and grabbed the doorknob once again. “I gotta see her then. I’ll even just meet with you or her sister. Tell me where to go!”

“I don’t think I should, Luffy-kun. Goodbye.”

His heart froze when she hung up, and he stared at his phone as it switched back to the home screen again. Luffy fretted for one moment before his eyes widened.

* * *

Curled into a ball on her futon, Nami pouted out the window. She clung at the sweater and felt the worn yarn. It was so much larger than her, and it smelled like him. Rich, and warm, and full of a musk that was him alone.

Her face heated when she remembered how he had pressed against her. How his lips and hands had seemed to go everywhere all at once. Had he been an octopus or a man?

While her body warmed to the thought, she wondered if she had turned into a pervert herself.

_ And now I have to wait longer to talk to him, _ she thought. The phone service would find her phone, but now she would have to build herself back up to call him. She had been about to try before she had discovered her phone missing, but unable to do anything, her confidence had waned.

Was he really just a one-time thing?

_ I’m so stupid. _ She bit her inner cheek and clutched his sweater she wore. It scratched warmly back.  _ I just messed it all up. I always do. _

She had wanted other men before, but every other man had leaped at her first.

As a middle schooler, Nami had run wild with idiots on the street until her step-mother had finally set her straight to get her into high school. Except, she hadn’t been able to leave the same neighborhood.

Everyone knew her past.

Nami was the loose woman. Everyone  _ knew _ she slept with everyone after all. She played with boy’s hearts and sold herself to men.

She wished she knew how they came to know those lies.

It was just a job. She had never gone home with anyone.

Even her younger self might hardly believe how much she had waited and yearned for love - for a silly perverted man like him.

Luffy had been so warm though. He had even asked permission - permission! - to touch her hips. Her first and last snowboarding lesson. She blushed while she smelled the sweater again, a little unsure smile on her lips. Nami felt foolish all over one more, but she was surrounded by his scent.

It began to feel like a lie as well though.

Sitting up, she looked at the black sweater and bit her lip with a cringe pinching her face before she stood. Nami almost took it off, but then someone began to bang on the door.

Her heart jumped, and she stared through the small apartment before she went to answer.

“I - I’m coming!”

“Nami!”

She halted in front of the door and gaped. Clutching the sweater to her chest, she felt her face light on fire.

“ _ Luffy _ ?” Lifting her hand, she felt it shake, but she didn’t touch the doorknob, not quite believing. He was here? Why was he here?

“You didn’t answer the phone, so I got worried, and now I have a bunch of people worried I’m a stalker or something, so they’re here too. I had to send our pictures to convince them!”

“A bunch of ...?” Nami flushed before she flung the door open. At the sight of him gazing at her with those large black worried eyes, she began to tear up. He rushed in and wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him with a heated face and hid said face into his shoulder when she saw Nojiko and Robin behind him.

He crushed her into his chest, but she hardly cared, starting to cry, and shaking harder.

His scent wafted around her and loosened her tongue as she tried to explain. “You’re ... you’re not ... Robin said you were single, and I got scared, and-”

Robin’s eyes widened behind her, and she covered her mouth with shock before she smiled at her. A tear touched the corner of her eye. “Nami-chan, you’re ... I’m sorry. None of us knew.”

Luffy drew back only to kiss her, and her face imploded in on itself.

In front of her sister and friend!?

She could struggle only a moment though before she wrapped her arms around his head and basked in his warmth, and the scent of his sweat. Had he run to get there?

The warmth was spreading inside of her, she realized. Luffy bent her back and sucked her lips and tongue. Nami trembled when he parted and said, “You’re my girlfriend!”

Her face burned, but she nodded hard and covered her lips as they shook, unable to speak while tears streamed down her cheeks.

He smiled and stroked her cheek. “How could I be single when I have you?”

“My silly little sister,” Nojiko said with a laugh. “You’re too shy sometimes.”

Nami tried not to think about all of the courage she had piled up just strip down naked for this glorious man in front of her. Nojiko wouldn’t believe her even if she told her anyway.

“Oh, that’s where it went.” Luffy laughed then and picked at the sweater she was wearing. Nami blinked and looked at his black sweater before she nearly died in his arms.

“I’m so sorry!” Stepping back, she looked at the other two. “Come in, and have some tea. I was about to make dinner anyway.”

She  _ had  _ been about to cry herself to sleep, but she shoved that thought aside.

Robin and Nojiko only glanced at each other with a little smile that seemed nearly identical though.

“I had something to do, but it was nice seeing you,” Robin said and turned to leave.

“I gotta go too. I just wanted to make sure you were safe with this big lug.” Nojiko winked, but she leaned in to whisper, “Do you need any condoms?”

“Nojiko!” Nami flushed and jerked back. She glanced at Luffy who only blinked at her. “I - I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow at the hospital?”

“Yup!” She winked again though and gave her a thumbs-up before she followed behind in Robin’s footsteps.

Bright crimson, Nami faced Luffy, but he pouted. “Hospital?”

Her eyes widened then, remembering how she had left in a rush. “My step-mother. That’s why I had to go so suddenly before. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I ...” Nami’s head lowered in shame. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you.”

“Is she okay now?”

“She’s resting. Her heart hasn’t been doing so good ...” Nami peered at him in wonderment. Realization dawned on her. Luffy was here in her apartment.

And he hadn’t blamed her for anything.

It felt like sliding back to that moment before she had left him alone at the lodge.

“Do you want some tea and dinner?”

His smile warmed her heart. All her knots melted. “That sounds good to me.”

Nami closed the door behind her before she hurried to the kitchen. “Anything you might want?”

“I like anything with meat,” he said, but then he smiled wider, “but I’ll like anything you make.”

_ He’s not real! _ Nami fanned herself before she could stop and pouted at him accusingly. His oblivious grin stretched on though, so she turned to her fridge to plan out a supper for the two of them.

She bit her lip at the assortment before she perked.

Pulling out the mushrooms and vegetables, she cut them all into bite-sized chunks with a confident smile. He liked meat, did he? Well, it was wintertime, and nothing felt more like a winter meal than this.

It would be perfect to eat together.

Luffy sat at the little bar across from her and watched with a smile.

Nami stared at him a moment, realizing. Together.

“So you  _ can  _ cook.”

When she realized how wife-like she must look at that moment, Nami blushed. However, this also made her stand straighter. “Bellemere-san taught me everything I know, and she’s good at it.” Nami stuck her tongue out at him. “My specialty is orange sauce, but I don’t have the right oranges for that right now. So how does sukiyaki sound?”

The way his eyes lit up, she knew it sounded delicious to him. He nodded though. “Sukiyaki’s great!”

With a slice into the cabbage next, she cut big chunky bite-sized pieces which she set aside. He grinned while she chopped the carrots into matchsticks before he awed over her quick little chops.

His smile made her put in a little more effort when she realized she only had some store-bought tofu. The least she could do was make it look nice. Making crosscuts on top of the mushrooms, Nami peeled the top layer of the mushroom off to make it look like a little umbrella with two different shades between the spokes.

As his smile widened, she tried not to think about cooking for him like this every day. Her face would not stop heating.

“That looks so cool,” he said. “They’re like little beach balls.”

She showed one mushroom off, and said, “Or an umbrella. See?”

“Oh, yeah,” he said and leaned in to inspect it more as she put them with the rest of the vegetables. Lastly, she cut the green onions into several long, grabbable stalks.

Pulling out the countertop stove, Nami set the pot to begin to make the sauce.

“You know, Usopp told me I should find a girl like you before we ran into each other.”

Nami bit her lip and a silly smile formed while she stirred sake and mirin together, waiting for it to heat. “That so?”

When she glanced at him, his warm grin made her heart beat harder. He really was here.

“I can’t cook. I’ve never even gotten rice done right before. Remember when we cooked away all the water while I was keeping you warm?” His grin became a tease then, and she giggled.

“So that’s a normal occurrence? I don’t think you’re allowed to cook in here now.”

“Mm, I’m hardly allowed to cook at home anyway even when I have guests. I always order out when I have friends over.” Luffy’s smirk made her beam. “You should come home with me.”

“Tonight?” She spooned some sugar and soy sauce into the pot as it began to steam with heat. “I thought ... maybe you could stay here actually. You traveled all that way.”

“Yeah.” His eyelids lowered, seeming to suggest everything all at once, and Nami bit her lip when he lazily brushed his hair back. Eyes fixed on hers, he said, “It was worth it.”

She pinched herself before she sighed and pinched his nose. “Stop that!”

With a laugh, he asked, “Stop what?”

“Being ... being you! I have to cook dinner before I can ...” Her ears seemed to catch fire next as she looked away.

His chuckle made her glance over with her eyes only. “You know, you’re really cute in my sweater. Maybe next time, you can wear only that ...”

Huffing, Nami pouted at him before she tugged on the collar a bit, feeling warm all over though she pulled the collar up to cover part of her face. “Maybe I can ... if I can keep it for now.”

Luffy licked his lips, and she wanted to scream. Her boyfriend. In her apartment. While she was cooking for him.

When she set up the sukiyaki pot, he seemed split between watching her and the food.

Nami smiled and melted when he said, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she whispered.

He glanced at the pot one last time before he reached over to turn the stove off.

“Nami, I’m not hungry yet.”

Her heart began to hammer in her chest as he came around to corner her in the kitchen. She moaned when he latched onto her throat. Pushing her against the wall, Luffy sucked and nibbled at her neck which caused her to squirm with a hot flush.

“Ah ... Luffy, I - I have a futon we can use.” She clutched at his back and then squeaked as he slid her up the wall so their eyes and lips were level.

He whispered, “We always used the floor before. Let’s use this wall next.”

Nami cried out when he squeezed her hips tighter and claimed her lips. To agree, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, and she whimpered while his hips kept her shoved against the wall.

Between gasps for air, he started to strip her down. Luffy pushed up his sweater and opened her shirt. Once her bra cups were out of the way, he slipped her skirt up with a wicked smile. Nami tried to concentrate on his clothes, but every kiss seemed to chase out every thought. When he licked her lips with his lascivious grin, she could only moan to him.

Luffy smiled wider, and murmured, “I don’t ever want to use a bed. What about you?”

Her cheeks imploded with color. “You pervert!”

“At least, I didn’t forget a condom this time,” he said with a snicker. Luffy fidgeted a moment to pull it out of his pocket to show her the wrapped offering.

She saw ‘ribbed’, and her face only grew hotter. “You’re so sure I want it?”

“I thought you missed me.” He kissed over her lips and hot cheeks, and when she moaned, he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

When he parted and drew back after sucking hard on her tongue, Nami shuddered. “Get that thing open already!”

His smirk made her cover her mouth, but he set her back on her feet to open his jeans. While he rolled the condom on, she fidgeted and started to push her skirt and panties to the floor.

Luffy dropped to his knees as well though, and she blinked until he pressed his face into her lap.

“Ah, you pervert!”

Sliding his tongue out, she felt it glide along her nether lips. He chuckled. “Aw, you’re clean already. I better make you dirty again.”

Long firm tongue thrusting into her, Nami gasped and arched to his mouth. She lifted her leg to give him room, and he stroked her thigh, guiding her to wrap it around his head. He latched around her clitoris and laved his tongue in circles when electricity jumped in her limbs. Nami clutched his hair in her excitement.

“Luffy ...” Her body heated just for him. The tip of his tongue slithered inside once again, and Nami trembled. With squeaky whimpers, she tugged his hair. “You’re such a pervert ...”

As he drew back and licked his lips, Luffy grinned. “Tell me you hate it then, and I’ll stop.”

Nami whimpered, and she tried to pull him back against her. “I ... I didn’t say I hated it.”

His smirk just before he thrust his tongue back inside caused a shiver to run up her spine. Luffy slipped a finger into her next and delved deeper with it while he crisscrossed the tip of his tongue over her clitoris.

Each little change made her squeak and hiccup. Nami bit her lip when she saw his face, so focused on her pleasure. Her chest began to heave, remembering the orgasms - the only ones she had ever experienced. She wanted it again. To feel him in her as they reached completion.

Only his dirty tongue and body could do it. She had tried desperately with her toy, but she hadn’t been able to hold it long enough. Each attempt had only made her draw out the inevitable. Her desire for him had stretched the end out of her reach.

Nami sobbed as another finger pressed inside, but her body caved when he brought his other hand up to press her clitoris between fore and middle finger. While he lapped up her nub, his grin filled her eyes, and Nami felt her body snap in a hard release.

“Luffy!”

Except then, he sucked onto her clitoris as well, and her scream became a shriek. Nami writhed on the wall while he kept her pinned. She shook, arching to him, and her body thrummed with heat waves.

“That’s it, you dirty girl,” he said with a moan.

She panted and blinked wearily when she realized he was on his feet in front of her. His lips took hers, and she tasted herself on him. Her legs looped around his waist, and he lifted her higher, sliding her body up the wall once again before she felt his cock at her entrance.

As tremors took over her body, Luffy pushed inside, and the ribs of the condom excited deep crevices she had never felt before, Nami whispered to him, “I want it - I want it!”

With a hard shudder, he closed his eyes and seemed to brace himself. His forehead touched hers then, and he panted. “Your pussy is amazing ...”

“No, no, I love your cock,” she whispered and tugged at his collar.

When his dark eyes shot open, she realized what she had said, but he grinned. “I love your pussy too.”

“I - I love-”

He slammed into her and thrust deep with a groan. Her breath hitched, and she clung to his shoulders. Luffy moaned to her lips while she wriggled, and his hips began an unrelenting rhythm. The ribs dragged inside, and her pussy contracted and soaked him thoroughly. After only a few weeks, she still felt so stretched out from him - she had only had her toy.

“You can love my cock first,” he whispered. Nami tried to shake her head as her heart burst with hot shame. “I want you to be addicted though.”

“Pervert,” she said with a hoarse cry, and he growled, plunging deeper.

“I’m addicted to your little pussy! I don’t want anything else! Anyone else!”

With a quiver, Nami tightened around him. “Luffy!”

“I missed you.” Luffy panted against her lips when he began to slide down to his knees and brought her with him. He thrust anew once he was on the floor, and Nami’s head knocked back against the wall, but it was a dull thud, nothing to how he felt inside.

His hands clutched her breasts and found her nipples to pull and twist. As his tongue slid up her sweaty throat, Nami scratched up his back and panted faster. With a cry, Nami felt her body reach out for that elusive end again, but he had just brought her over the edge, so it felt like a slow crawl for the goal.

One hand grabbed her hip to pull harder. Luffy whispered to her lips, “I can feel it, Nami ... Tell me where to push, and I’ll send you over.”

“I - I don’t know!” She hissed and bucked onto him until he held her tight again. His strong hands held her still before he rocked inside faster.

“Is it here?”

His black eyes filled her blurry vision. Nami trembled when he adjusted and thrust from a new angle. The jolt of her hips made him thrust harder, and she felt more tears of pleasure rise into her eyes.

“It - it’s too hard. I just came!”

“You’re shaking,” he whispered. As she gasped, his tongue trailed over her lips. “Your pussy is so hot ... It’s been weeks, but I’ll never forget this feeling.”

Nami whimpered when his thumb and forefinger tweaked her nipple into a point, and her body tightened in reaction. Her pussy began to froth, stirred by the sensation of the ribbed condom and his hard shaft.

“I want to feel it on my cock again. I want to be addicted to your cumming pussyhole.”

Her eyes widened, and her breath left her in a rush when the angle reignited her tired body. The end swept over her form, and Nami lost her gasp into his ear while Luffy pushed her against the wall and shoved her wholeheartedly into a climax.

She coiled her legs and arms around him and somehow tried to pull him deeper as she clamped onto him. Heat warmed her insides when he tensed, and Nami felt a sweaty strand of hair touch and cling to her cheek while he moaned to her. Luffy kissed her and drew on her tongue and lips. Their limbs turned to jelly.

As they panted, Luffy’s confident smile made her shake. “Let’s try out another wall now.”

* * *

When she arrived at the karaoke room, Nami received a text.

_ gota call 4 fire _

_ ill be there _

_ promise _

Nami gaped at the words and she drooped. She glanced around the room and saw Shirahoshi chat in her cute top and skirt which made her adjust her black knit dress self-consciously. When she spotted Robin with her boyfriend, Nami rushed over to her, and she tugged at her sleeve with a deep blush.

Franky raised a brow at her for some reason, but Robin smiled. “Nami-chan, what’s wrong?”

She chewed her inner cheek before she whispered, “Luffy had to answer a fire.”

“Oh, no.” Robin covered her mouth before she turned to Franky. “Luffy-kun was called to a fire.”

He blinked and glanced at Nami while she pulled the turtleneck part of the dress up to cover some of her blush. She felt like a child again as Robin rubbed her arm soothingly. Franky said after a moment and scratched the back of his head, “He’s a tough guy. He’ll be fine.”

With a pout, Nami hunched her shoulders, but she sighed and nodded. She pulled out her phone again and bit her lip before she handed it to Robin.

“Could you take a picture of me?”

She stared at her for only half a moment before she giggled. “Of course.”

Stepping back to get more of herself into the frame, Nami smiled nervously while she gave a victory sign. When Robin handed the phone back, she pouted at the heart frame Robin had already put on it. She had known all along after all. Even so, Nami sent the picture to Luffy and held her breath as she sent another message after it.

_ you better _

Nami sucked in her lips while she waited and pouted when the minutes ticked by. Someone began to play a song on the karaoke machine, and she watched for a time while everyone got along.

Her phone finally went off after the third or fourth song was played, and she perked after she pulled up the text message. She sat straight with a beaming smile. It was a picture of Luffy in some firefighting gear. He grinned at her through a clear face protecting helmet, hand raised in a wave.

_ ill see u when i get ther _

She pouted at that, but while more people came into the karaoke room, Nami went to show Robin.

“Nami-san?”

Surprised, Nami turned to face Usopp who had just entered and she blinked. “Eh? Yes?”

His eyes seemed to latch onto her phone then and widened before he pressed his lips firmly straight. With a deep bow, he said, “I’m sorry! I said some rude things about you!”

She gaped at the man, just stunned while Kaya patted his back soothingly with a wry smile.

“I uh ... you did?”

Usopp raised his head and stared at her. “Luffy didn’t say anything?”

“Huh? Luffy?” She glanced at the phone in her hand and felt a spike of dread, but then he bowed again.

“That guy never doubted you for an instant! I’m so sorry! I was the worst!”

With a deep flush, Nami clutched her phone to her chest as she stared at him. She could imagine the sort of things he might have said, but hearing that Luffy had not believed him for one moment, warmed her face.

Nami waved her hand slowly. “It’s okay. I ... I’m used to it. Really.”

That made him flinch, and he said, “I am sorry though.”

She pursed her lips and bit her tongue before she smiled, and said to Kaya, “I’m going to steal Usopp-san for a song, okay?”

“I don’t mind. I’m not much of a singer myself.” Kaya giggled.

“Singer?” Usopp blinked before he squeaked when Nami dragged him over to the karaoke screen. “I - wait a minute! My voice will stun all the women here! Don’t do it!”

* * *

_ i just filled paperwork _

_ be there sooon - got a surprise _

When she realized the messages were sent about an hour ago, Nami tried to do the math in her head, but then she remembered that she didn’t know where his fire station was. If it was near the same stop that went to his apartment though, he would be arriving soon indeed.

After she grabbed another drink, she sipped nervously through the straw though.

What did he mean by a surprise?

She jumped when the door opened, and Luffy walked in. Wearing a red dress shirt and black slacks, he held his jacket around his torso a bit oddly, and for a moment she wondered if he had hurt himself.

The room greeted him with various shouts of delight, but Nami ran to his side and embraced him. His eyes sparkled as he leaned back though, and he held a finger to his lips.

“Shh! I don’t think the staff knows.”

Nami blinked at him, but he pulled open his jacket to reveal the tiny white kitten with little black markings sleeping inside. Her jaw dropped, and she could not help the coo.

“It’s so cute!”

Luffy grinned and lifted the kitten out which made the rest of the room come over to coddle it. He handed the kitten to her though, and she flushed when it woke and mewed.

“Where did you get it?”

With a sigh, he said, “He’s the only one that made it. Somebody set a fire in the alleyway where he was living.”

Her heart dropped, and she squeezed the kitten a little more firmly before she relaxed and rubbed his little face with her cheek. “Oh, poor baby!”

Now wakened, it mewed over and over, and Luffy scritched his tiny head with a smile. “He’s a tough guy though. Right, Torao?”

She giggled as he mewed in Luffy’s face. Where had he gotten the tiger name from? The kitten wasn’t striped at all.

Usopp laughed. “You’re adopting him then? He’s gonna take over your apartment!”

Nami pouted and kissed his soft little head. “You’re moving in first, huh?”

“You wanna move in together then?” Luffy asked, not missing a beat.

Her mouth dropped open while Usopp slapped his shoulder. “You smooth talker, you! You can’t drop that on a lady like that, you idiot!”

With a hot blush, Nami stared at him. Luffy gazed straight back into her eyes, and she whispered, “Okay.”


End file.
